


Nipples

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Trans Dave, Transgender Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daves wearing a lazy day outfit and Bro takes advantage of it.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 20





	Nipples

Bro looked up when he heard Dave walk out of his room, and smirked a bit. "I can see your nipples." He told Dave, who wasn't wearing his binder right now and just a tshirt with shorts.   
"So?"  
"So come're" Bro patted his lap.   
Dave obediently approached Bro before sitting on his lap.   
Bro leaned forward to nip at his neck, and moved his hands under the shirt to rub over his nipples. Dave gasped and squirmed. "Bro"   
Bro sucked at his neck lightly and pinched his nipples, rolling them with his fingers.   
"You feel good" Bro mumbled against his skin.   
Dave blushed brightly, and squirmed again.   
Bro wondered if he was getting wet from the stimulation and carefully dipped his hand down Daves shorts and panties to rub at his pussy. Smirking at how wet he felt already. "Your loving this."   
"Bro- oh god" Dave breathed.   
Bro pushed a finger in easily with how wet and needy Dave was, slowly curling and uncurling his finger, his other hand remaining on his breast.   
"Bro please"   
"Please what?" He grinned more.   
"Please fuck me"   
Bro took his fingers off of Dave and started peeling his clothes off, dropping them to the floor before pulling out his own cock, "Take it if you want it."   
Dave turned to face bro, taking his cock in one hand and guiding it into him as he lowered down on it. "Hah bro fuck"   
Bro grunted in pleasure, "Take it all"   
Once Dave sat fully in his lap, he squirmed again, "Hn so big"   
Bro took both of his hands and held Daves hips, starting to hump up into him. "So tight~"   
Dave started bouncing on his length like hed done plenty of times before, moaning out happily.   
Bro helped guide him with his hips and continued humping up into him.   
It wasnt long before Dave was squealing as he came, Bro thrusting more until he came inside of Dave.   
Dave whimpered at the over stimulation, "Bro ahh bro~"   
When Bro stopped he leaned against Daves neck again, before chewing his ear and whispering, "Tell me how much you want my kids."   
Dave squirmed again, "Bro please I want to be your kids mommy."   
Bro laughed and held him close. Not wanting to pull out of him just yet. "Youd be a good mommy."


End file.
